Just A Wonderful Dream
by YellowShadess
Summary: Castle and Beckett get a case that they hope is easy. Considering Beckett is due to give birth to their baby any day now. Set in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my third story and my first Castle Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy it! (I do not own Castle) -J.A.**

* * *

Castle jolted awake. His alarm clock screaming, indicating that it was morning. He slammed his hand on the clock and it quieted down. He rolled over to find Beckett gone. He sat up to find his beautiful wife walking out of their bathroom. Her 9 month pregnant belly protruding out of one of his shirts. He loved it when she wore one of his shirts. She was always comfortable in them. He signaled for her to walk over to him. He put his arms around her and pulled her as close as her stomach would allow.

"You know Kate, you're due in 2 weeks. Should you really be going to work?" She sighed. He was always protective of her and it gotten way worse when she became pregnant. Beckett was put on desk duty 4 months into her pregnancy, as ordered by Gates. He did have a point though. Labor was unpredictable, but she felt fine. She wasn't due for 2 weeks. She was going on maternity leave next week. She would take what if he said into consideration if she was over due. But she wasn't, so she wasn't worried. "Rick, I'll be fine. Like you said, I'm due in 2 weeks. I'll be fine." She let go of him and started to get ready to go to work. She turned to him and smiled. "I'll make you a deal, if we solve this case in the next two days I'll go on maternity leave early." Hey, a deal is better than nothing. He thought about it and accepted it. With her saying that, he prayed that the case would be solved today.

They both got dressed and drove to the precinct. On their was to the precinct, Beckett was having back pain. But, she rode it off. She's been having back pain since she was 6 months. She didn't say anything to Castle because he would force her to go to the hospital. They both walked into the precinct with coffee in their hands. (Beckett's being decaf of course) They were working on a case about a man who was shot in the heart. It was weird because he didn't struggle at all. Castle was upset, he wanted this case to be a normal one so they could solve it quickly and he and Kate could go home and wait for their baby to arrive.

Beckett sat down at her desk. She was already tired. Maybe Castle was right. Should she have gone in today? She was starting to doubt herself. But she couldn't admit to Castle that he was right! That would be going against her nature. She decided to hurry and solve this case without letting Castle know. If he knew what she was doing he would never let hear the end of it. Esposito walked over to the pair and filled them in on what he knew. The man was Jake Randall, 31. He was a Teacher. Lived in Staten Island with his wife Annabell. His wife was pregnant, Due in 2 weeks. Like Beckett. This made Castle and Beckett sad. He would never get to see his child grow up. It's weird. If he lived in Staten Island, What was he doing on the upper east side of Manhattan at 9 pm? The wife was coming to the precinct and Castle and Beckett were going to ask her questions. Her desk duty only allowed her to do paper work and interview the next of kin. (with someone present)

Beckett was in pain. Her back pain grew worse as the hour progressed. She just had to make it through the questioning and she should be fine. Her and Castle walked into the room to find a hysterical pregnant woman. Beckett felt sorry for her. If she lost Castle at a time like this she wouldn't have the strength to go on. She took a seat across from the woman. She started asking questions, "Hello Mrs. Randall, I'm so sorry for your loss. We have to ask a few questions about your husband. Did Mr. Randall have any enemies?" The woman looked up for the first time since they walked in. She softly spoke, "Jake was a kind man. everyone at work loved him and so did his students." "Did you know why he was in Manhattan yesterday?" Annabell looked confused. "He wasn't in Manhattan yesterday. It was his last day of work until after the baby was born." Beckett looked at the woman. Something wasn't right. What was he doing in the city if he had work? Castle and Beckett thanked the young woman who then asked Beckett a question. "how far along are you?" Beckett put a hand on her swollen stomach. "9 months. I'm due in 2 weeks" The woman smiled for the first time since meeting Beckett. "Me too" Annabell got up and waddled towards the elevator where an older woman was standing. It was probably her mother. Beckett watched as the elevator doors closed. She walked towards her desk praying that the interview helped the case be solved quicker.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow. Review and help me out! -J.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! As promised. Chapter 2! (I do not own Castle. If I did. This story would be an episode.) Also, If anyone has a problem with my story please message me nicely. I don't appreciate getting messages saying I'm a horrible person. Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll correct it. Thank you.**

* * *

****Beckett walked to her desk, hoping to find some sort of comfort. This day has turned into a horrible one. Her pain was growing and she couldn't take it. It was already 1 so, she just had to survive the next 2 hours and she would be home free. Sure, her back pain was horrible but never this bad. She grew more worried as the hour progressed. Ryan noticed her discomfort and approached her. "You okay boss?" She looked up and tried to gain composure. "Yeah Ryan. I'm fine." "Jenny was uncomfortable in the 9th month. Are you sure you don't want to go home I can call Cas-" She cut him off, "No! I'm fine. I'm leaving at 3, I can survive till then." Ryan threw his hands up in defeat and walked away.

Castle walked up to Beckett, food in hand. They decided to go eat in the break room. Castle also noticed her discomfort while they were eating, but she told him it was fine. They both grew worried. Could she be in labor? No! She had 2 weeks left. After they finished eating, they walked over to the murder board. They were still on square one. What was Jake doing in Manhattan if he had a job? Why didn't he tell his wife? Esposito walked up to them and posted a photo on the board and smiled. "What is this?" Castle asked and noticed Esposito's smile. "Jake was seen with a woman on the corner where he was killed, 6 hours before he was found. We have a clear picture of her face." The partners smiled. Finally! A break in the case. "Uniforms are tracking her down and bringing her in" Esposito informed them and walked away.

A half hour later a woman in her mid- 30's, walked into the precinct in handcuffs. She resisted arrest. This was good. Hopefully she did it and they can all go home. Esposito and Ryan walked into the Interrogation Room. Determined to wrap this case up for Beckett's sake. Castle and Beckett watched from behind the glass. Trying to hide their excitement that they may have finally caught the person who did it and give justice to this poor man. Esposito was the first to talk, "Why did you run from police?" The woman with the thick Brooklyn accent spoke up. "Well when police is trying to take you in the first instinct is to run!" Ryan put a picture of Jake in front of the woman. "Do you know this man?" He asked politely. It looks like he was the good cop in this situation. "Yeah, that's Jake! What a sweet heart." Esposito was the one to ask a question next. "How did you know him?" The woman looked at Javi. "We both get coffee at the same place, at the same time. We started talking. He is really sweet. Expecting a baby soon. Never met his wife though. Is everything okay?" Ryan spoke next. "He was found shot." The woman looked upset. "What!? Shot? Who did it!?" Esposito gave her a look. "You think I did it!? I would never! He was my friend! Why don't you ask that pregnant lady that ran into the coffee shop yelling and screaming! She was pissed and the hormones weren't helping her." Annabell! She said that she didn't know he was in the city that day! Esposito and Ryan Thanked the woman and left the room. It was time to interview the wife again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I might post Chapter 3 later on today. If not, it will be up tomorrow. This story will be a 5 chapter story. -J.A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. I am going to address something. First time mothers usually don't know what labor feels like, they can mistaken a contraction for back pain. Beckett is a first time mother in this story, which means that she doesn't know what labor feels like. The story will make so much more sense when it ends. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3! -J.A.**

* * *

The detectives were huddled around the murder board. Why would the wife lie? They didn't suspect her at all. Now, they do. She was coming back to be interrogated.

They talked to the woman again. Karen seeked advice from Jake. She was dying of cancer and she needed to talk to someone. She didn't know what tell her family. She trusted Jake with that secret and he helped her out. He finished giving her advice and they started talking about their lives. That's when Annabell came in and started screaming. When she was done yelling, Annabell ran out and Jake followed her. That was the last time Karen saw Jake.

She did have motive. Maybe she thought he was cheating and killed him. It's the only story that makes sense. She found out that he was in the coffee shop, cornered him, yelled at him and shot him. That would explain why he didn't struggle. Esposito was going to interrogate her. They thought about bringing in Beckett, so that Annabell would feel comfortable. But, Gates forbids interrogations while Kate was on Desk Duty.

Esposito walked into the room to find Annabell alone, crying. They all agreed that Javi will go easy on her, but not too easy. He walked in with a bag in his hand. They searched her place and found the gun with blood on it. Esposito placed the gun in front of her. "We searched your place and found this hidden in your drawer. Care to explain why you have it?" Annabell sighed. She was busted. "I was looking at his phone and I found text messages from "Karen" saying to meet him at the coffee shop. I got jealous. I followed him and saw him talking to that skank. I got so mad that I ran in and started yelling at him. I stormed out and he followed me. He caught up to me and I pulled out the gun. He looked scared. I told him that cheating on me was a horrible mistake. I shot him. MY BABY'S DADDY! HOW COULD I DO THAT! Thats when I ran as fast as I could to my car and drove away." She broke into sobs. Esposito informed her that Karen was only a friend and she seeked advice. Annabell sat there with pure horror in her eyes. She killed the man she loved for no reason. They did it. They solved the case.

Annabell was placed under arrest and taken to jail. Castle and Beckett sighed in relief. Now they could go home and rest.

Beckett was cleaning off the murder board when she felt something funny. Like, warm liquid running down her leg. She looked down to see her pants completely soaked. Then she felt a pain in her stomach. She cried out in pain. This sound sent Castle, Ryan and Esposito sprinting out of the break room. They found Beckett bending down, holding her stomach. She looked up in horror.

"My water just broke."

* * *

**Oh No! What will happen next! It's not what you think! Also, I'm sorry for not really putting any effort into the case details. I want to finish this story before I go on vacation. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I will post Chapter 4 later on in the day. -J.A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love this story and I wish that they would make it into an episode and you will see why in this Chapter. So, here is Chapter 4! -J.A.**

* * *

Castle jolted awake. Alarm clock screaming. He was sweating. His heart was racing.

It was a dream. Just a wonderful dream.

He looked over to the other side of the bed. Beckett was gone. He sat up in bed to find Kate walking out of the bathroom wearing one of his shirts. Just like in the dream. Except she wasn't pregnant. She saw is sweat and discomfort on his face and walked over to him. "Are you alright Rick?" She put a hand on his sweaty back and looked him in the eye. He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah. It was just a dream." He sounded disappointed. She gave him a look and he reassured her that he was fine. He didn't tell her about the dream. He thought that If he told her, she would get scared and run away, and he almost lost her to a job in DC. Thank god she accepted his proposal and they were to be married in 3 months time. They never talked about children. He loved being a dad to Alexis and hoped to have kids with Kate in the near future, but he didn't know if she would want children. He would do anything for her. He just wants her to be happy.

He got up and followed her into the kitchen. She had coffee waiting for the both of them. He needed some caffein to wake up. She was starring at him. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale." He looked up and smiled. "I'm sure. If I wasn't feeling well I would tell you." She smiled and put her cup in the sink and walked towards the bed room to get ready for work.

He sat in the kitchen holding on to the coffee. The only thing on his mind was that dream. He really wanted for it to be real. He wanted Kate to have walked out of the bathroom pregnant. He wanted to beg for her to stay home and she wouldn't listen to him. He wanted that deal. He wanted to walk into the precinct, protecting her from harmful things. He even wanted the panic when she said that her water broke.

He was torn from his thoughts when Kate yelled down the hall that they had a case. He got up and cleaned up his mess. "Maybe someday" He muttered and smiled and walked into their bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

**See what I did there? Also, I'm so sorry for these short chapters! I thought about this story about a month ago and I said to myself "This would make an interesting episode in season 6" There is still one more chapter and that is the epilogue. I'll post it tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! -J.A. **


	5. Epilogue

**Last Chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story! -J.A.**

* * *

Castle's eyes flew open. He turned around to find gone. He sat up to find Beckett walking out of the bathroom. Her 9 month pregnant belly protruding out of one of his old shirts.

Oh no. The dream! It was just like the dream! Which means in 6 hours she would be going into labor at the precinct. He couldn't have that! She walked over to him and hugged him. "Kate, can you please stay home today?" Beckett sighed. He was being over protective and she didn't like that. "Castle, I'll be fine. I'm due in 2 weeks." Castle looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please Beckett. I have a bad feeling about today. Please, stay home."

He was determined to stay home so she could be comfortable when she goes into labor. "okay castle. If you have a bad feeling, I'll stay home" He sighed in relief. Thank hod she stayed home too! Because 9 hours later Kate gave birth to a beautiful 7 pound 8 ounce baby girl. Her name is Johanna Martha Castle.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much! Hope you enjoyed this story. I'm YellowShadess and I hope you enjoyed this story! -J.A.**


End file.
